


Jar of Hearts

by peachykeen66



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Eddie is oblivious, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One-Sided Attraction, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Stalking, Whump, this dude is just really whack okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen66/pseuds/peachykeen66
Summary: Matt has never met someone as perfect as Eddie Brock. He decides Eddie will be his, from now until the end of time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I have never written fanfic before, let alone show anyone my writing, so bare with me, and let me know if you enjoyed it! Hope it's legible.

Matthew Centino was a lover. He adored everyone he has ever been with, nurturing them until he no longer could. The last relationship he had is what led him to leaving his old one-bedroom apartment and move four states away to California. He was ready to enter a new chapter in his life, whatever that may entail.

After finally getting most of his belongings out of his small Toyota and into the thin hallway, Matt began carrying everything into his new apartment. On his way to grab his third box, a man, seemingly muttering to himself, tripped over one his suitcase and knocked it over. The man instantly fumbled to right the wrong, and handed the piece over to Matt.

“Shit man, that’s my bad, I don’t always look where I’m going.”

Matt couldn’t say anything, he just stared at the stranger in front of him. He had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, sort of in a haze as he spoke, almost like he wasn’t fully aware of the world around him. The man, noticing Matt’s silence, seemed to shuffle a bit on his feet before asking, “Do you need some help moving this stuff in? I can help get the job done faster, as an apology for knocking your luggage over.” Matt nodded, stepping aside to let him in, and taking only a few moments to think about the way the man’s soft lips quirked into a small smile. Matt followed behind him, old TV in hand.

The man was helpful, introducing himself as Eddie Brock, a journalist trying to get back on his feet. He and Matt conversed during the move in process, and Matt couldn’t help but notice how charming he was. Eddie was gorgeous; not only was his face beautiful, but he had lean muscles that were emphasized as he lifted boxes into Matt’s bedroom, as well as a laugh that seemed to make Matt’s stomach tighten. He did notice that Eddie would randomly stare off into the distance or would say things that did not have any context to them, but Matt found the quirk endearing, giggling to himself whenever he noticed it happening. Somewhere towards the end of the job, Eddie began explaining briefly why his career halted for a bit of time, and Matt was in awe. Eddie was one of the most genuine people he had ever met, looking out for those who can’t stand up to the bad guys, and getting them justice through his own means.

About an hour later, Eddie said his goodbyes, and headed back to his apartment, ironically across the hall from Matt. He had joked earlier in the night about how the old neighbor who lived in his apartment was an “obnoxious dick” and that he was glad to have someone cool move in, and Matt couldn’t be happier. He laid down on his unmade bed and thought of Eddie. His Eddie.

\- - -

Over the next two weeks, Matt would watch Eddie through his peephole. The reporter usually had groceries with him, always buying food at least once or twice a day and talking to himself. Sometimes a blonde woman or another man—who Matt later found out were named Anne and Dan-- would be with him, but Matt deduced that it was nothing serious, the two friends seemed to be together, rather than with Eddie.

On two or three occasions, Matt set himself up to “run into” Eddie as he was leaving, chatting with him a few moments, just to see what was going on in his life. He added these little facts into a journal he keeps on all his old lovers.  
• Drives a motorcycle  
• Anne gifted him a new bracelet on Thursday  
• Ripped new sweatshirt tripping up the stairs  
• Loves chocolates

Watching Eddie live out his life made Matt’s heart beat out of his chest. He was perfect in so many ways, and Matt just had to wait until he could have Eddie for himself.

\- - -

A month into observing Eddie, Matt heard a fight occur his loves apartment. He pressed himself as close as he could to the crack on the bottom of the door. Despite having relatively thin walls, he couldn’t hear what was being said, only Eddie’s voice, and a second male one, raspier and harsher to his ears. Rage boiled inside him, because how dare someone yell at his Eddie in such a way. But he knew barging in and slaughtering the threat would not win Eddie over, so he waited until he heard the argument die down, and the familiar sound of the door unlocking. Matt opened his door casually and saw Eddie, who greeted him as he normally would.

“Hey Matt, fancy seeing you here.”

“Eddie, hi.” Matt said as he stepped slightly in front of Eddie, blocking his path.

“I know it’s not any of my business, but are you alright? I heard yelling through the door…”

Eddie chuckled lightly, “Yeah, yeah I’m alright. Sorry you had to hear that. It was just an argument I had with a buddy of mine, happens often.”

Matt couldn’t help but stiffen at the use of the word “buddy” since he knows he didn’t see anyone he didn’t recognize. At this point, Eddie regarded to his other friends, Anne and Dan, by their first names. So, he had to ask, “A ‘buddy’ of yours?”

Eddie seemed startled for a second before regaining his composure, rubbing a hand over a spot on the middle of his chest (something he sees Eddie do quite often), “Um…yeah, my buddy V… we usually just argue over petty stuff, nothing to be worried about, honest.”

Matt couldn’t stand there and listen to Eddie just brush aside such an offence, so he decided to give him an option for the future. “Well in any case, if this ‘V’ guy gives you any more trouble, let me know and I’ll make sure he never messes with you again Eddie.”

Eddie, to Matt’s surprised, barked out a laugh, before patting him on his bicep, “Thanks for being my knight in shining armor. If I need any help, I’ll definitely let you know.” Eddie flashed him a bright smile before heading towards the stairs. As Matt began to head back to his room, he heard a slam and turned around to see Eddie walking, cradling his elbow and muttering something about a parasite under his breath.

Matt shut his front door and sat down at his desk, face breaking out into a smile as he tried not to die inside. Eddie called him his “knight”. Matt couldn’t breathe as the rush of emotions swam under his skin. Eddie appreciated his gesture and was still so kind to him after Matt asked about his private life. Some of his other lovers were so cold, but not Eddie. Eddie was one of a kind. When Matt offered protection, Eddie gracefully accepted it, trusting him completely. It was more than he could have ever hoped for so early on in their relationship.

Later that night Matt decided to go online and buy a jar for Eddie. With his old lovers, he needed more time to see if he wanted them to be with him forever, but Eddie was different. Matt didn’t need to test him or take him out on multiple dates. Eddie was flawless, and Matt was going to win his heart. This jar, just like the others, would hold Matt’s prize until the end of time, just as he had fantasized.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is oblivious, and Venom is losing his patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful for the the comments and kudos, it means a lot! I am going to visit family out of state for a little over a week starting tomorrow, so I am not sure if I will be able to upload a new chapter during that time (family demands a lot of attention haha), but I hope this is satisfying! Plus I have a few ideas on where to take this story so hopefully having a few days to think about it will bring me into the right direction. Enjoy!

Eddie Brock was an idiot. It was a personality trait that sadly followed him wherever he went, and thankfully, Venom found it charming. Today however, proved to the symbiote that not only was Eddie an idiot, he was a complete dumbass as well.

“V can you just talk to me? You know I didn’t mean anything by it.”

It was true that Eddie didn’t mean anything by complimenting their neighbor. Venom could tell it was said in a more joking manner, they are in Eddie’s head after all, but that _clearly_ is not how the other guy interpreted it. So, Venom had to resort to the silent treatment to teach the idiot a lesson.

“Ugh, fine. I’m sorry for talking to Matt. Are ya happy now?”

**No.**

Eddie rolled his eyes and readjusted his grip on the bag of frozen pizza and chocolate he bought from the grocery store. Venom could tell Eddie was annoyed at how much they disliked Matt, but Venom couldn’t help it. It’s not _their_ fault Eddie couldn’t see the weird gazes that were thrown their way.

“Look V, I know you’re uncomfortable around new people, but he’s been living across from us for a while now. There’s no harm in having a conversation with the guy.”

**You are harming _us_ by talking to him Eddie.**

“That makes no sense and you know it. Just…tell me why you don’t like him, alright love? I won’t judge.”

It wasn’t Eddie’s fault that he is so polite and nice. Venom sometimes wishes they could just be dicks so people would leave them be, but it’s not who Eddie is; not who they are.

**I hate the way he looks at you.**

“And how does he look at me, darling?”

**Like you’re his.**

At this, Eddie laughed, opening the front door to his building and heading towards the staircase. Venom huffed curling up into a tight ball near Eddie’s kidneys.

“Look, V, I know how it may seem, but he’s just being friendly! We barely talk outside of ‘Hey how are you’ and ‘Nice weather right?’ I truly don’t think we have anything to worry about.”

Speaking of the devil, as Eddie and Venom approach the top of the stairs, they see Matt as his door, taking keys out of his pocket. At the sound of them in the hallway, Matt turned and waved.

**Don’t talk to him Eddie.**

_Would you please behave. It’s just pleasantries._

“Eddie! How was your day today?”

**It _was_ going fine. **

“Eh you know, running around here and there. And you?”

_Please stop talking._

**I can bite his face off, just say the word.**

_I swear to God._

“My day is just getting started actually.” Matt began walking closer to Eddie. Venom growled somewhere between his love’s stomach and liver. “I have to run and photograph a wedding for an old classmate of mine. Guess they called hoping for a nice discount.”

Eddie laughed, pinching his arm slightly when the symbiote mock laughed inside him.

 **Rude**.

“Well hey, that’s always a nice talent to have. Photography is a great gig nowadays, good on you!”

Eddie began heading towards his door, grabbing his keys from his pocket. Venom was antsy as is and _seeing_ Matt watch Eddie as he unlocked the door was infuriating. The idiot wasn’t even noticing! Venom needs to have a long conversation with Eddie about this later. Before Eddie could step into their sanctuary, the devil spoke up again.

“You have beautiful eyes.”

**I’ll _devour_ him. **

_Venom, stop._

Eddie, much to Venom’s demise, turned and grinned at the threat. “Oh, well thanks, I appreciate that.”

_See? I didn’t egg him on, I didn’t flirt. I just thanked him. Simple as that._

**You’re literally the worst human I’ve ever met.**

For a second time, Eddie began heading inside and was interrupted again, but instead of Matt using words, he grabbed Eddie’s hand.

**THAT’S MINE.**

_Venom, wait! Holy shit don’t do anything, Jesus._

Since Eddie was trying to stop an alien from legitimately eating his neighbor, all that came out of him mouth was, “Uh, wha-?” But Matt was persistent, seemingly unfazed by the confusion. “I would love to take photos of you one day. You’re a perfect muse, so photogenic.”

Eddie, for all the strength he had, could do nothing to stop Venom from rising to the surface slightly.

**“You will _NOT_ be taking any photos of us.” **

_Son of a bitch, V!_

Matt’s eyebrows raised, but he never let go of Eddie’s hand. Eddie regained himself, clearing his throat, as if that is what caused the sudden raspy tone, and not a slimy alien living inside his gut. “Sorry, I just mean that I really hate photos of myself. They never come out good, ya know? Low self-confidence and whatnot.”

**Why are you lying, tell him the truth!**

_And what, may I ask, would that be? Hmm? That I’m already with an extraterrestrial symbiote who lives inside my head and survives off chocolate and human heads?_

**Yes, that’s exactly what you tell him!**

_No, I’m not saying--_

“I understand completely!” That made both Eddie and Venom stop in their tracks because, he understood? Did he not question the weird voice change? “You have to love yourself first, that’s reasonable. Just know I think you’re quite the catch.” Matt let go of Eddie’s hand and began going into his own room. Just when Venom was getting hopeful that he’d just leave them alone, the man couldn’t help but turn slightly and say some parting words,

“If you ever change your mind, just let me know sweetheart.”

_**SWEETHEART?** _

They both knew Venom had reached a breaking point. Eddie forcefully pushed himself into his apartment and closed the door, leaving a smug Matt on the other side. Venom was bubbling to the surface quickly, and it took every ounce of Eddie’s energy to calm his other down.

“Venom, stop okay? Try to calm down!”

Venom, now safely inside the apartment, slid out of Eddie’s shoulder, thin and serpent like with their opal eyes narrowed at the door. A deep guttural growl came out of them, and Eddie had to step farther away from the door just to add some extra separation.

“Venom, love, please calm down?”

**“HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN THAT _PARASITE_ IS TRYING TO TAKE US AWAY!” **

“Darling, no one is going to take us away!” Eddie, feeling how wound up Venom was, placed his hands on both sides of his other’s face and kissed them softly between his eyes. Venom was still raging, but his attention was more focused on Eddie again. “You are mine, and I am yours, remember? We are _both_ Venom. I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you. Matt’s a bit flirty, but that’s nothing we can’t handle, right?”

Venom seemed to think it over in their mind. He knew Eddie felt nothing towards Matt, except for embarrassment from earlier. It didn’t change the fact that someone else thought that Eddie, _their Eddie_ , was his for the taking, and that was not allowed. But, for his human’s sake, he’d drop it temporarily. Venom curled around Eddie’s torso and neck, as if they were a tangled scarf, and dragged them over to their bed. Eddie didn’t protest, only letting out a light laugh when Venom sent a few tendrils down to retrieve the crumpled blanket on the floor and lay it out across them. The symbiote curled into Eddie, licking him softly on the cheek.

**“Fine, if you won’t let us kill him, then we are taking a nap.”**

Eddie chuckled and closed his eyes, gently swirling his finger across the black goo on his chest. “Of course, love, anything we want.”

Venom may have let this “Matt situation” go for now, but they vowed to themselves that if he tried doing _anything_ to Eddie, there would be no stopping Venom from ripping the heart right out of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if there is anything you wanna say/question/suggest about the story, just let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has been acting strange towards Matt lately, and he is not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long, I had ZERO access to my laptop for practically a week and a half, but i'm back! I'm excited to write out the rest of this story, I hope you guys like where it's going!

Matt is not usually a paranoid person. He is quite the opposite in fact: self-assure of his actions, organized in his day-to-day life, and holds himself rather highly compared to others he has known in the past. Recently however, the one and only Eddie Brock has made Matt doubt himself.

Usually, his lovers show continual interest in him, agreeing to dates, becoming flirty as the weeks pass. The last few days with Eddie have been anything but his usual routine. What were once friendly waves and peaked interest into Matt’s life, are now small smiles and rushed goodbyes. Eddie has even began taking calls using his earbuds, talking loudly to Anne or “V” until he is in his apartment again. It’s really gotten in the way of Matt’s time with the man.

Matt knows the last true interaction he had with his neighbor was when he offered to take photographs of him—something he had done with other successful lovers. It went well in Matt’s mind, since he got Eddie to blush like a schoolgirl, and had been preparing to ask his love interest out for dinner. This cold shoulder, however, was putting a road block on his plans. Deep down, he knew something was to blame.

It was not himself, nor was it Eddie. So, he began listening closer to Eddie’s phone calls as he passed in and out of his apartment every day to try and piece together what brought on the sudden distancing. One exchange peaked Matt’s interest on a late Tuesday night. Eddie was once again carrying multiple grocery bags in his arms as he tried to unlock his front door, earbuds hanging from his ears.

“Look, I know I promised we’d go out, but how about a movie night instead, huh? I’ll make popcorn and hot chocolate, yeah?”

After a slight pause and the click of the door unlocking, Eddie kicked the wood open with his foot, stepping inside slightly.

“Yeah sure V, I think I got some leftover from yesterday I can heat up for you too!”

The door across the hall slammed shut, and Matt figured out what the problem was.

\---

Matt had spent so much time staring at Eddie and his door for the last four months and yet, he had seen no signs of V: a person who apparently takes up ninety percent of Eddie’s time during the week. Matt knows Anne and Dan, they have a whole page dedicated to themselves in his notebook and yet he cannot get a single iota of anything on V; not what they look like, not their relation to Eddie, not even their goddamn _gender._ Matt was losing his mind and was losing Eddie along the way. The time and energy that would normally be put towards Matt was now going towards this person who, he can only assume, climbs in and out of Eddie’s window each time they visit.

It’s gotten to the point where Matt had to do a spring cleaning just to get his mind off the problem, a hobby that never ceases to do so. After cleaning his kitchen for a while, he moves onto organizing his wardrobe and drawers.

It is during this moment he notices that the dresser is not actually fully rested against the wall, but a few inches in front of it. It’s not a problem really, but something about the placement irks Matt, so he begins pushing it back against the wall. It’s stopped when the hunk of wood slams into something behind it.

Huffing, Matt walks to the right side of the wardrobe to see the object blocking his path—a doorknob. Shocked, he notices that the seemingly hidden door it not covered up by anything other than the wardrobe, so Matt pushes it farther down the wall, away from the closet slowly being revealed. Once the closet is fully exposed, Matt begins turning the golden knob slowly and sees things that are most certainly not his.

For the most part it seems like a giant catch-all for the previous owner. Covered in a layer of dust were boxes marked “old shirts”, worn out board games, and cleaning supplies. The things that did pique Matt’s interest were at the back corner of the closet: a giant amplifier and microphone.

\---

After about an hour of dusting and clearing the space out, Matt decided to test the music equipment out for himself. He was not an artist by any means, but he figured he could make some side money selling them if they actually worked. He placed the amplifier in the middle of his floor, turned it on, and began trying to plug the microphone into one of the multiple audio jacks. The static and crackling coming from the speaker after each failed plug-in attempt wasn’t giving Matt much hope, until the cable eventually fit into a spot perfectly. The downside was this horrid, high pitched screeching noise coming from the amplifier. Whoever used this last had _not_ turned the volume down for shit, and Matt covered his ears, wincing at the sudden attack to his eardrums. The maneuver almost made him miss the slamming sound against his front door.

Acting on instinct, Matt stood up, fingers still holding his ears, and looked out his peephole. It was something he could positively say, he did _not_ expect.

Standing in the hallway was his beautiful Eddie Brock, hands slammed over his ears, making a guttural growling noise, as his body—shadow? —seemed to morph in and out of itself. It almost seemed as if there was another person morphing in and out of Eddie. A sleek black figure vibrated around his neighbor, giving off a deeper growl of a yell as well. Before he could comprehend fully what was happening, said neighbor began pounding his fist against Matt’s door.

Matt rushed over, unplugging the microphone and running back to the door in one quick motion. He opened it to find Eddie panting and sweating, as if he had run a marathon. There was also a definitive lack of a shadow-Eddie morphing out of him.

“D-dude what were you doing in there?”

Matt stared back in confusion. “Huh?”

“The speaker! Wh-what was with the loud noise Matt?”

“Sorry Eddie, I uh…” Matt threw his hands up, at a loss for an excuse. “just, sorry man.”

Eddie seemed to calm down, shaking his head with a furrowed brow as if disagreeing with someone.

Maybe he was.

“Just uh, next time lower it a tad please? I’ve got really sensitive ears, it’s an issue I’m tryna fix.”

“Oh yeah sure man, sorry again about all that. I just found the amp in my closet and wanted to see if it worked.” He _needed _Eddie to believe it was an accident. It truly was one, at first.

Eddie waved a hand towards Matt and smiled slightly. It was a classic Eddie smile. One he used to always share with Matt.

He didn’t realize how much he missed Eddie.

“Don’t worry about it, accidents happen. We understand.”

With that final statement, Eddie waved, put his earbuds in, and walked down the stairs out of the apartment building. Matt quietly walked back into his room and locked the door. He then headed towards his desk, opened his notebook, wrote “AMPLIFIER” in big red letters.

Matt was left with more questions as the idea of spring cleaning left his brain completely.

_We understand._

Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom is increasingly more frustrated at Matt, and Eddie is not helping matters whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is a tad short but after this one, the action starts picking up. Thanks to everyone who's sticking with the story so far, I greatly appreciate it!

Venom’s favorite days were much like today. Eddie had spent most of the afternoon typing up an article for his new job at a local news network, while they sat on Eddie’s shoulder and watched television. It didn’t really matter what Venom put on since they had no real biases yet towards human entertainment. Plus, Eddie wasn’t too picky himself and was content when his other was happy.

These kinds of days made Venom appreciate Earth. It allowed them to curl up next to his love and bask in everything that was their togetherness: Eddie’s callused fingers gently brushing Venom up and down, the slight hum in his voice when he was concentrating on writing, the way he would smirk, eyes lighting up, when Venom would make a comment about the program currently on. It was pure bliss. Venom was never happier.

Until they heard a knock on the front door.

Eddie, startled, pushed the laptop off his lap and stood up, heading towards the sound. Venom quickly went back into Eddie, hiding from whoever came by.

**Was Anne supposed to stop by today?**

_Don’t think so… can’t imagine who else it’d be though._

As Eddie approached the door, he glanced out the peephole and saw the absolute _last_ person Venom had hoped would be there.

**Looks like were not home.**

_The television’s on love, he knows we’re in._

Before Venom could protest, Eddie swung the door open. Matt was holding a box in one arm, and his phone in the other.

**What is this _moron_ doing with a box?**

“Hey Matt.”

_Why is that your focus here?_

“Hi Eddie,”

**Maybe it’s for us.**

_Oh God I hope not._

“I know this is probably a shot in the dark, but I wanted to know if you wanted to come by for dinner tomorrow at my place.”

**_Over our dead body._ **

“Oh, wow Matt, that’s cool of you to offer.”

**I can’t _wait_ to see the disappointment on his face.**

“Yeah, dinner sounds fine. Around what time?”

Venom went silent. They know Eddie is an idiot, stuck in his own head sometimes, but the man could not be _this_ stupid. He was clearly ignoring Venom’s opinion at this point and throwing all their warnings to the curb. Their love must have some sort of death wish that Venom hasn’t stumbled across yet because this was _absurd._ Less absurd, and more infuriating. So infuriating in fact, that they didn’t even realize Matt was gone and that Eddie was trying to talk to them.

“V? Love please answer me.”

**Why bother? You’re just going to ignore us again.**

“I’m not ignoring you V, you just don’t understand people fully yet, they’re confusing.”

At this, Venom sprung out of Eddie’s chest to look at him head on because what he was saying was _wrong._

**“ _I_ understand people Eddie, _you_ just don’t understand us!”**

They knew the use of singular pronouns would tick Eddie off and it worked perfectly. Eddie began rubbing his eyes viciously, a tick that occurred whenever Eddie got frustrated.

It wasn’t that Venom wanted to make Eddie unhappy, they just worried for their other so much. From the stories Eddie has told, and from memories they’ve seen, he attracted trouble. It unnerves Venom to think that without them, Eddie would probably be living life miserably all by himself, or worse, dead in a ditch somewhere, attacked and tortured by lowly criminals walking the streets.

“Look, I understand _us,_ Venom. Matt is not like Anne, or Dan, or even Ms. Chen for that matter. This guy is pushy and confident. He’s gotten bold the past few weeks and with these kinds of guys, it’s easier to say yes to dinner right away and let them down gently there, then make promises for the future and get him angry and demanding.”

Eddie sighed, and Venom felt the annoyance be replaced by worry, as Eddie placed his hands on the sides of their face.

“I know how much you hate Matt, he makes me just as uncomfortable, but I don’t want to keep him thinking that I’m interested. I feel better knowing that the less he’s in our business, the safer we’ll be.”

Venom found that he couldn’t argue with Eddie’s logic. They may not fully understand why they can’t just bite at the guy next time they see him, but Eddie _is_ human, he would know best.

Eddie walked back to the couch and grabbed his laptop, trying to find where he left off. Venom was trying to relax a bit, but couldn’t help asking one last question:

**“What happens if Matt tries to hurt us, Eddie?”**

Eddie didn’t reply for a few moments, face remaining blank. Eventually he turned towards the symbiote.

“If he tries to hurt me, don’t do anything.”

**_“Eddie!”_ **

“Make sure I don’t die of course, but don’t fully heal any wounds, don’t try to attack him, and _no mask.”_

Venom curled around Eddie’s neck, internally and externally panicking at what was being asked of them.

**“Eddie, we can’t let him hurt you! How can you ask that of us?”**

“I’m sorry but I can’t risk him finding out about us. I would lose my mind if something happened to you V. It’s better if we make a miraculous escape than him see you goo him across the room.”

Eddie drew his knees up onto the couch, wrapping his arms around his other, who was currently trying to cover the entire top half of Eddie with themselves. Venom remained silent, worry gnawing at the back of their mind. Matt was a nuisance sure, he got on Venom’s last nerves, but they didn’t know for certain if the neighbor was _violent._ They’ve gone out plenty of times and encountered people who wouldn’t take no for an answer—Venom always made sure that second “no” was _very clear—_ and others who moved right along with their evening. They just didn’t know which kind of person Matt was.

“How ‘bout a compromise?”

Venom looked at Eddie patiently, letting his grip loosen a tad.

“We can attack him _only_ if it’s evident he knows about you. Deal?”

It wasn’t what Venom would consider perfect, but for Eddie, it would have to do.

**“Deal.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom go to dinner in hopes of leaving asap, but Matt has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So originally I was going to wait a few days before posting this but I got too excited and wrote it before bed! It starts picking up in this chapter so thanks for reading through the slow bits! :)

**Once we get home, you owe us _big time._**

_You think I actually wanna be doing this right now?_

The duo waited outside their neighbor’s door to be let in. Eddie rubbed his sweaty palms across his jeans, as Venom curled around his love’s heart, on guard.

_Look, it’ll be just like going to Anne’s place._

**Minus the gross stalker staring at us.**

_He’s not stalking us V, he just really…wants to hang out._

**And take pictures of you.**

_That’s not happening._

The door suddenly swung open to show an excited Matt on the other side. He was dressed significantly better than Eddie, choosing a button-up shirt and slacks rather than an old plain T-shirt. But that was the point they suppose.

“Eddie, wow, you look great!”

Eddie laughed lightly, trying to appear as casual as possible.

“Well thank you, I appreciate that.”

**Kiss ass.**

_Venom._

Matt smiled, just looking at Eddie for a moment. It made Venom’s nonexistent skin crawl, and Eddie couldn’t help but feel unnerved by it as well. Matt snapped out of his trance just as suddenly as it started and moved to the side slightly.

“Well come on in, make yourself at home.”

They walked in and couldn’t help but see how closely Matt’s apartment was laid out like theirs, apart from everything being _immaculate._ Books were placed neatly on their selves, no clothes were laying around in random corners of the room, and there was fancy silverware and dishes laid out on the table. One thing that peaked both of their curiosities was the empty jar placed on the desk closest to the door. It was rather large and stood out among the papers and albums that were also on the desk.

_Maybe I should invite him over next week to help organize our place._

**I’d rip his legs off before he could even enter the premises.**

_It was a joke, V._

“You have a nice place.”

Matt beamed, “Thanks! Cleaning always helps me focus.”

Eddie turned and pointed to the empty jar, “You a collector? Or is this just decoration?”

“I guess you could say a collector of sorts, yeah. But that’s not for me actually.”

Eddie nodded, expecting an explanation but got nothing.

**Weird.**

Matt hummed, filling the silence in the room, before muttering to himself.

“I hope they like it.”

_Couldn’t have said it better myself, love._

Matt then led Eddie to the dinner table, offering him the seat across from his own. Eddie began making small talk as dinner was finishing. Venom was beyond annoyed. At least with Anne’s house, they could come out and munch on some candy while Eddie chatted his heart out, but this was different. Eddie wanted to be here surprisingly less than Venom did. The human, although seemingly friendly, was tense since he stepped into the doorway. He was barely even answering Venom’s side comments, completely focusing on saying the right things to Matt while the food was getting ready. They guess he really didn’t want to lead the guy on more than he already accidentally had.

Finally, about twenty minutes later, Matt brought out a home cooked lasagna and wine, already poured into small wine glasses. It was not Venom’s favorite dish, since there was a startling lack of meat _anywhere,_ but they had to admit, it wasn’t the worst thing they ate.

Eddie’s comments became shorter and shorter, allowing Matt to take up most of the time talking about himself. Eddie mentioned somewhere along the lines to Venom about _less risk_ and they just shrugged, not minding Eddie’s lack of enthusiasm at the table.

Towards the end of the meal, Matt put down his fork and held up the wine glass. Eddie did the same.

**What are you doing?**

_I think he’s going to make a toast._

“I would just like to make a small toast Eddie,”

**Toast? Like breakfast?**

_No, not that kind._

“A toast to neighborly love!”

**What the fuck is _neighborly love?_**

_Not something we’re interested in._

Eddie clinked his glass against Matt’s, smiling loosely.

“To being neighbors.”

Eddie raised the glass to his lips and as soon as Venom got a taste of the wine, every cell in his body was on high alert.

**Don’t drink anymore wine.**

Eddie stopped moving entirely, glass still resting on his lips.

_Why?_

“Are you alright Eddie?”

Eddie turned towards Matt who looked concerned but had something written on his face that he couldn’t quite figure out. Eddie blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“You said you were a photographer, right?”

_Why shouldn’t I drink the wine?_

“Oh absolutely! You need me to take some photos for you?”

**We taste chemicals. They’re not in any of the wine Anne gives us.**

Eddie kept the lie going as to stop himself from fleeing the scene right then and there.

“Not for me per say, but an old friend of mine might be getting engaged soon and was asking around for recommendations. Maybe I can give her your name.”

_Can’t you just, I don’t know, metabolize them?_

**I don’t know, we’ve never tasted these chemicals before.**

_Fuck me._

“Of course! Anything to help you out Eddie!”

Matt reached out and grabbed Eddie’s hand, thanking him for coming to dinner. Despite Venom’s growling and Matt’s odd staring, Eddie smiled back. He then tried sliding his hand out from under Matt’s, but the latter held on tighter.

“It really is wonderful having you as a neighbor Eddie.”

Matt tightened his grip.

**Eddie.**

“It’s really no big deal…”

“It is though, you’re so kind and thoughtful.”

Matt began pulling Eddie’s hand closer, despite him trying to pull it back. Eddie’s discomfort was now evident all over his face and the way he held himself. Venom could _taste_ his fear.

**_Eddie._ **

“Matt—”

“You’re so beautiful.”

Matt began stroking Eddie’s hand. It reminded Venom of relaxing on the couch, of Eddie’s quiet hums and loving eyes. Eddie couldn’t think, couldn’t _breathe._

**EDDIE!**

Venom took control of Eddie’s hand and yanked it out of Matt’s grasp, knocking over Eddie’s wine onto the neighbor’s pristine button up shirt. It seemed to jolt Eddie awake.

“O-oh shit! I-I’m so sorry man!”

Eddie went to grab some napkins, still reeling at what just happened, when Matt waved him off with a smile.

“No worries, it happens all the time. Accidents are accidents for a reason.”

The man stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom to clean this up really quick, would you be a doll and grab another shirt from my wardrobe for me?”

Eddie nodded, running to the wardrobe as Matt headed to the bathroom.

**Eddie, we need to leave right now, I don’t like Matt.**

_I know, I didn’t expect dinner to go like this. People don’t usually act like that._

Eddie stopped in front of the wardrobe, trying to calm down.

_We have to find an out, it’s going to be weird if we just up and leave._

**Why? He put chemicals in our drink! Is that not enough of a reason?**

Eddie shook his head, opening the wardrobe.

_How are we supposed to explain that we tasted—_

Neither Venom nor Eddie could move, thoughts going blank at seeing what was in front of them. They slowly backed up from the wardrobe.

**Eddie…**

On the top shelf of the wardrobe were four jars. Each jar had writing on them and held a heart inside. A human heart.

**I don’t think we were supposed to see this.**

_He said the wardrobe, didn’t he? Did he_ want _us to find this?_

They took a closer look at the jars and writing on them. The first one had the word “SETH” on it in cursive ink.

**Does that mean Matt killed this Seth guy?**

Eddie didn’t answer, instead looking at the other three jars.

The second one had “BELLA”.

The third one had “MARK”.

The last one had “EDDIE”. It was completely empty inside.

_Oh shit._

Eddie closed the doors, feeling Venom move around in his chest.

_I guess that’s what the fucking jar was for._

**He wants our heart Eddie?**

The man nodded, rubbing the back of his head. A dinner outing has never gone south _so fast._ Matt was a legitimate serial killer. He ate _dinner_ with a guy who keeps organs in jars. Which made him abruptly turn towards the desk from earlier.

_V, if the jar in there has my name on it, what is that one for?_

Venom didn’t answer, but Eddie suddenly remembered what Matt had said earlier.

_“I hope they like it”._

_FUCK._

“Venom—”

Their world suddenly turned white as a high-pitched sound blasted from within the room. Eddie slammed his hands against his eyes to try and block out the sound, but it was too loud. Venom was _screaming_ inside him, clawing at his insides trying to _stay._ Pleading, **Eddie don’t go!**

Eddie began screaming too, desperately calling to his love to _please hold on, I’m so sorry_.

It became too much, and Venom was ripped out of Eddie, landing a few feet away, still squirming from the noise that didn’t stop. Eddie collapsed, grasping at his chest incapable of stopping the shaking in his body. Unable to move, he saw Matt run over and grab the empty jar, unscrewing it and scooping his poor symbiote inside. Venom barely fit, they could hardly _move_ in there. Eddie began standing just as Matt put the jar down onto the dinner table and shut off the speaker.

_Of course, it was the god damn speaker._

Acting purely on instinct, Eddie ran towards the table, towards his love. Matt was quicker though, grabbing the back of Eddie’s shirt and slamming him down onto the ground. Eddie gave him a solid punch to the right side of his face, but it didn’t seem to faze Matt. Instead, he flipped them over, straddling Eddie and effectively pinning him to the ground. Eddie tried to kick his way out of the hold but Matt, for as skinny as he seemed to be, had a bit more strength to him than anticipated. As he held Eddie down, he pulled out a cloth from his back pocket and shoved it into Eddie’s face.

_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK_

Eddie tried holding his breath and shaking the killer off him to no avail. Eventually, Eddie’s vision became dark and his mind felt light.

The last thing Eddie saw before falling unconscious was Venom trapped and alone only a few feet away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, let me know what you guys thought!


End file.
